


【雀驼】圆 04

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【雀驼】圆 04

"嘟——嘟——"  
每一声林煐岷都紧张一分。  
"喂。"电话那边传来不太对劲的沙哑鼻音。  
“爸爸你去哪了！”大概只有林煐岷自己才觉得自己是演技天才吧，错楞的表情，迟钝的反应，孩子们早看出了不对劲。  
手机那头传来明显捂住话筒压抑的咳嗽，清了清嗓子。  
“出差了，橙橙记得听话，要乖，回来给你带礼物。”  
橙橙没听完就爬下床耷拉着脑袋走出了房间，金金跟在身后，留下林煐岷一个人面对沉寂的电话，似乎是能听见呼吸声，两个人就这样，知道对面对方的存在，却没有人开口，只有一阵一阵压抑的从喉管冒出的咳嗽。

仿佛过了一个世纪，久到朴佑镇都以为对面挂掉了。  
“你又要把他们丢给我一个人吗？”平静的声线传过来。  
“我没有。”朴佑镇急忙撇清。“我以为...你不想见到我。”  
“我有点事得回去，你过来照顾他们吧。”  
忙音想起，朴佑镇大声咳嗽着，难受的溢出生理的泪水。

“给我查一下他在国外的生活。”

朴佑镇请了一个靠谱的代理人，休了假在家带孩子。回去的时候橙橙蹦的老高扑进他的怀里，金金却低头抓着玩具不看他，没几分钟就进了屋。

朴佑镇放下橙橙，递给她礼物，进屋去看金金。  
"怎么啦金金怎么不开心？"朴佑镇坐在地上仰头看着坐在凳子上的小孩。  
一室寂静，朴佑镇就这样陪他坐着不说话。  
金金掰断了钢铁侠的胳膊，大颗大颗的金豆豆蹦了出来。  
"没关系的爸爸再给你买，不哭啊。"朴佑镇摸着他的头安慰。  
"那爸爸坏掉了，谁再给我买？"金金终于抬头看他，像极了他的一张脸皱巴巴的挤成一块，似乎强忍着极大的委屈。朴佑镇很清楚，这个爸爸不是指的自己，自从生活在一起，孩子们就叫林煐岷妈妈，现在又变成了爸爸。

"你当初为什么不要他？"  
儿子直截了当的发问像浸泡了盐水的刀，扎进朴佑镇的血肉。喉咙发炎肿痛的地方，也像磕进了碎石一样，令他无法开口。

他无法为自己辩解他没有不要他，但他确实弄丢了林煐岷。

朴佑镇一直都喜欢林煐岷，这个哥哥在的地方，只要他笑，整个气氛都变得温暖起来。朋友起哄什么的，都是借口。外表玩世不恭只不过是掩饰，真正熟悉他的朋友才知道，他根本不是一个玩笑度日的人，也不是能因为打赌一时冲动结婚的人。只可惜，林煐岷眼里，他一直是那个莽莽撞撞的需要照顾的大男孩，不知道他早已长大，还想为自己撑起一片天。

家里当然是不同意他们结婚的，林家不过是个依附朴家存在的，无足轻重的小角色罢了。商人重利，朴父给了朴佑镇选择，要结婚必须做出商业联姻能做出的成绩来。

一夜欢愉太快乐，朴佑镇得到了力量，发誓要做到这个看起来就不可能完成的任务，正大光明的给林煐岷一个名分。不吃也不睡，没日没夜陪客户喝酒玩乐，平时头颅仰的老高的少爷，现在低声下气的求人。得了朴父的命令，大家都放开了为难他。供应商让他吹十瓶，他眼睛都不眨，马上端起瓶身就喝。没几天，拼命三郎的名号传了出去，朴父看到了他的坚韧，儿子长大了，有想要的东西，真的能不顾一切去争取了。

至于妖艳的烟花女子，真的是个意外。那天朴佑镇陪客户喝酒，客户一杯他三杯，进洗手间吐了几次，已经不太清醒了，脑海里想着，这单拿下，就能回家见林煐岷了，手里倒酒的速度更快。女子就是这时见缝插针的，她认得林煐岷，不过是个男人，没胸没屁股，凭什么得到朴佑镇啊。看着林煐岷跑掉，她很畅快。

当晚朴佑镇拿是拿到了单，人却胃出血进了医院，医院人影幢幢，迷离的白炽灯晃着眼，是他最后的记忆。清醒过来拔了针头回家，家里空无一人，只有一份离婚协议书。 

圈里盛传，他只是为了玩笑娶的林煐岷。谣言却在林煐岷走后一个月销声匿迹，所有人都看到朴佑镇颓废的不像个人了，拖着身子挨家挨户的打听询问，可是真的没有人知道林煐岷去了哪。

很长一段期间，他都在酒吧买醉。人都跑了，还要什么业绩，要什么公司。

他怨过林煐岷，为什么这么狠心抛弃他，却从来不知道是因为自己，把他的真心踩得粉碎。因为朴佑镇，也是一颗真心，五年间，被跑掉的林煐岷，掰成一块一块的捣碎，淌着血。

午夜梦回，难道只有林煐岷梦里有朴佑镇吗。整晚整晚失眠靠安眠药度日，不小心过量差点死掉的，是无论如何也不可能抛弃林煐岷的朴佑镇。

"是爸爸不好，金金别哭。"朴佑镇把金金抱进怀里，又被挣开。

那晚金金听到了，他们的对话。林煐岷为了他们的成长付出了太多，橙橙还小，他不想让妹妹知道这些，但他好像确实无法原谅朴佑镇。

金金性格也随朴佑镇，喜恶都摆在脸上，父子俩气氛变得分外怪异。后退的防备坐姿让朴佑镇放弃了靠近。

"金金很乖，知道保护妈妈了。"

资料来的很快。  
林煐岷在国外干过很多份工作，大多都是兼职，而且都是劳累脏乱的，直到林家开始资助，才做了一些文职。  
曾经向往过的作曲生涯，被拦腰折断。  
音乐梦想什么的，是彻底放弃了。

朴佑镇颤抖的手已经没办法往下翻，文件里详细的描述，每个字，都尖锐冰凉。

第二页是健康报告，林煐岷的身体，非常差。  
生孩子的时候血崩，身加上怀孕期间干重活，身体亏损的严重，一个omega，连发情期都没有了，仅凭药物也无法恢复。想到自己还揣测过他和金东贤，朴佑镇又狠狠扇了自己几个耳光。

医院天台上，林煐岷冻得乌黑的嘴唇，冰块一般的双手。

明明可以告诉他，为什么偏偏不说。

气温降得很厉害，林煐岷走了没多久就入了冬。白天孩子们上学，朴佑镇去了自己家的餐厅洗盘子。一站一整天，凉水根本没有水的温柔，冰冷的像锥子一样，刺进皮肤组织。朴佑镇洗的很艰难，并不是因为肌肤上表面的疼痛，而是内里的腐烂，他能感受到的不过林煐岷的十分之一。

朴佑镇的手不长冻疮，冰水里泡久了会发红肿胀，又疼又痒，碰都不能碰。但他还是坚持了一个月。

输入密码的声音很轻，朴佑镇听到了，冲泡牛奶的手紧张的一滑，滚烫的开水烫在肌肤上，又拿去用水冲，心里却记挂着门口的人。

林煐岷放了包，看见朴佑镇背着手走了出来，压低了头不敢看林煐岷。林煐岷映像中的他，向来是肆意妄为的胆大，即使心细如尘，也不会如此瑟缩，就像一骄傲挺立的大树，被突如其来的飓风，刮弯了腰，丧失了以往的生机。

林煐岷不想这样。

"佑镇呐，你不必觉得歉疚。我只是……"  
林煐岷开始后悔那天晚上的一时冲动。

"穿上棉拖吧，冷。"  
朴佑镇蹲下身给他换鞋，屋里开了暖气，林煐岷的脚还是冰凉。

林煐岷不经意看见朴佑镇细嫩的手指不再，红肿粗大的一双手，根本认不出来。烫伤的水泡也没有处理。林煐岷吓了一跳，转身去拿急救箱给他挑水泡，擦药。  
"你这是干什么？"  
"如果是愧疚，你没必……"

"林煐岷。"朴佑镇不敢说了，他不知道自己还有没有那个资格说爱，但他如果不说，这个傻子可能还是不会明白他的心。

"我爱你，远比你想象的早。"  
林煐岷上药的手停住了，不敢相信自己的耳朵，但朴佑镇，从不说谎。慌乱中他开始回忆，似有似无的零碎记忆在脑海里浮现。

好像自己是不是，聚会从来没有被劝过酒。朴佑镇恰到好处的解围，是他注意到朴佑镇的契机。那些偶遇的奇妙缘分，是不是从来都不是偶遇，而是精心策划。

"我找过你，好几年，从来没停止过。"  
"不是想为自己洗白，你应该得知道，不是你一个人在爱的。"  
"我这辈子，只会有一个妻子。"

"我只想，体会一下，你说的生活。想到你比我现在所承受的还要辛苦十倍，我就窒息的难受。"

滚烫的热泪滴在林煐岷手上，滑落。朴佑镇成年之后，从没人见过他哭，但此刻，就像一只被遗弃的小狗，颤抖着，压抑着，流下眼泪。

林煐岷心软了，抱住这只颤抖的小狗，丝毫没有要责怪的觉悟。他等啊等，不就是为了一个双向的回头吗，但他终于等到了，又太晚了。

"如果痛……你可以放开的。"怀里的人艰难的讲出这句话，刚刚上好药的手又崩破了皮。

环在身上的手意料之中的松开。前尘往事，真的不是，说放下就能放下。

朴佑镇埋着头咬住唇感受着林煐岷的抽离，像只困兽，缩在沙发的一端。林煐岷转身进了房间，没有人可以告诉他们，应该怎么做。

林煐岷发现金金最近总在跟他提金东贤，而且父子俩的关系很微妙，好像心照不宣的避开了彼此一样。

晚上睡觉的时候，他忍不住问了出来。  
金金拿被子闷住头，"我不喜欢他。"  
爸爸也不喊了。  
"为什么？"  
"他欺负你。"  
声音有些不对，林煐岷拉下被子，一张小脸挂满了泪痕。林煐岷心疼的抱住他，又感动。  
"他不是故意的。"  
"金金小时候是不是也碰倒过同学啊？妈妈知道你不是故意的，是没看见。但是人家小姑娘是不是也住了院疼了好多天？"  
"爸爸也是一样。他……不知道妈妈很痛，他也找了我们，我们藏的太好，他找不到。"  
"你还爱他吗？"  
林煐岷被堵了一下。金金抓住他的袖子，好像非要得到答案。

"金金乖，我们是相爱才生下你们的。"  
林煐岷笨的不会撒谎，金金相信了他，乖乖睡觉了。但毕竟还是孩子，没有发现林煐岷避开了还这个现在时态。

外面本来准备送牛奶的朴佑镇也伫立着，一道门，轻巧的隔开了距离。心里的距离，又何止是这一道门。

朴佑镇不去上班，化身二十四孝好老公，每天照顾他们的生活起居。做的菜都不重样，像是满汉全席一般，变着花样给林煐岷和孩子补营养。林煐岷都不知道他什么时候会做饭的。反正，除了和孩子们一起长胖的十斤肉，衣来张手饭来张口的日子，也还不赖。

朴佑镇这个败家子，把自己所有的资产都拱手让了人，朴老爷子气得胡子都吹翻了天。  
"你这是干什么？"  
"林总愿意聘请一个任劳任怨的小保姆吗？可以暖床的那种。"朴佑镇渐渐也敢插科打诨了。  
"滚。"  
眼神骂人。

纵使少一块缺了的圆圈，悲观的豁达点，给生命望更远。不咸不淡的日子，平平静静，没什么不好。人间的缘可绘画一个圆，从前那一些小缺陷让朴佑镇更珍惜，本是想要和林煐岷画成一个圆，但现在这样，好像刚刚好。


End file.
